Pour Un mois et Un jour
by Eyvie
Summary: Hermione est emprisonnée au Manoir Jedusor. Voldemort accepte de la libérée à une condition. Qu'elle soit la catin du château pour un mois et un jour. Lucius X Hemione
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Elle doit survivre. Ça ne peut finir comme ça. Elle n'a que trop souffert. Mais elle doit tenir. Pour Lui. Pour Eux.

Les Ténèbres tout autour d'elle.

Quelque chose la frôla. Surement un rat encore.

Une fine couche de mousse et de moisissure recouvraient les murs froids fait de pierre rêche.

Sur le sol jonchait des lambeaux de paille d'une saleté sans égal.

Le rat la toucha. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin en gémissant.

Tout son corps était en feu, la brûlais comme si un feu ardent s'était niché au cœur de son être.

Elle voulu crier. De sa gorge ne sortit qu'un petit gémissement.

Ses blessures de profondeur variés la faisait souffrir. Sa chaire dévoilé. Ses cheveux mangé par les poux et les termites. Ses yeux habituellement de couleur noisette n'étaient plus que d'un noir vide, sans aucune flamme.

La peur avait pris possession sur elle. Elle n'était qu'une enveloppe charnel en piteux état.

Une enveloppe de chaire se vidant de son sang.

Se vidant de sa vie.

Un bruit de ferraille.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Un furieux tremblement s'empara de la jeune fille.

Un fouet claqua près d'elle.

Il rata sa victime de peut.

Il ne la louperait plus.

Deux bruits se succédèrent.

Le sifflement de l'objet de torture.

Le fouet atteignant sa proie. La lanière de cuivre entament la peau.

Le sang gicla.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cris plaintif ce qui lui valu un coup en plus.

Elle sombra dans les Ténèbres

Trop de douleur. Plus aucun espoir.

Elle se laissa mourir...

voilà Il y a une suite ne vous inquiétez pas !


	2. Chapitre 1

Je sais. Je n'ai aucune excuses quoi que je dise mon retard est impardonnable. J'espère que la suite vous plaira même si elle est vraiment courte. Il y a déjà des chapitres écrits.

Chapitre 1:

Douleur.

Une douleur à l'avant-bras droit la pris. Elle sursauta. Un rat la mordait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir elle était aussi morte de faim que lui.

Elle était en enfer.

L'Enfer sur Terre.

Elle qui était si fascinée de se monde lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa première lettre.

Elle qui avait eus tant de mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait.

En fait, ce n'était pas de la chance mais de la malchance.

Ce monde qu'elle chérissais tant maintenant elle le haïssait.

Tant de souffrance pour les idéaux d'un fou.

Tant de souffrance pour rien.

Elle sombra, le goût de l'amertume entre les lèvres.

Doux.

La chose sur lequel son corps reposait était doux.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la salle commune.

La salle commune des Gryffondors.

Elle était couché sur canapé en cuire- recouvert d'une légère couverture- près de la cheminée où des flammes léchaient langoureusement le bois, propageant une douce chaleur.

Harry et Ron étaient assis, près d'elle, à proximité du feu.

Les deux garçons rigolaient.

Un tableau chaleureux.

…

Elle frissonna. Un courant d'air passa près de sa joue. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avair une fenêtre ou porte ouverte mais elle ne trouva rien de suspect. Elle redirigea son regard vers ses amis mais sa vue se brouilla.

Je sais. Ce chapitre est très court mais la suite est déjà écrite. Je vous la poste dans l'après midi, le temps de relire et modifier si nécessaire.

Bis

Eviie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Lentement, douloureusement, elle émergea d'un sommeil peut réparateur constitué en majeur partie de cauchemars sanglants et effrayant. La respiration saccadée, elle tenta de se calmer;

Les yeux toujours fermaient, elle ralentit sa respiration du mieux qu'elle put et se concentra.

Elle n'était pas dans les cachots.

L'odeur était différente.

L'atmosphère l'était aussi.

Son corps reposait dans liquide tiède. Elle se sentait bien. Si bien. Son corps et son âme étaient tout deux apaisés.

Une soupire de bien être s 'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

Une voix s'éleva.

Douce, lointaine...

« Miss! Miss! »

Elle était bien là... Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Miss! Pourriez-vous vous réveiller! Loly va se faire frapper si vous n'êtes pas prêtes à l'heure! »

''Pas prêtes à l'heure?! Comment ça ? '' songea la jeune femme

Contrainte, elle ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des cils pour habituer ses yeux à l'intensité de la lumière.

Elle vit alors ce qui l'entourai.

Elle se trouver dans une salle de bain.

Une très grande salle de bain.

Elle, se trouvai au centre de la salle de bain, dans une petite baignoire. A moins de cinq mètres d'elle, il y avait une autre baignoire. Non, une baignoire ne faisait pas cette taille. Une petite piscine oui.

Divers lavabos, meubles toilettes l'entouraient. Tout près d'elle. Une elfe de maison s'activait, poussant des petits « le maître va me punir! » ci et là.

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'elfe mais poussa un petit cris quand elle tira sur une cicatrice pas complètement fermer. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte que son corps ne souffrait presque plus.

« Euh excuse-moi. Où suis-je ? » demanda la jeune fille à l'Elfe.

L'elfe sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes chez le maître. Je dois vous preparer pour le maitre. Le maitre ma dis de vous soigner, laver et vous aider à vous habiller! Il faut se depecher, le maître ne vas pas être content du tout si nous sommes en retard! Brailla Loly

-Miss Granger doit ce dépêcher! » Reprit l'elfe la peur au ventre

Paniquer devant la frayeur de l'elfe, Hermione, car oui c'était bien elle, tenta de se lever. Seulement, elle ne réussit pas. Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pus empêcher laisser sortir un gémissement de douleur sortir de sa bouche.

« Miss doit se passer ce baume sur le corps pour qu'elle aille mieux! Loly

Elle tendait à la Gryffondor une fiole remplit d'un liquide pâteux orangé. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de la baume. Elle enleva le bouchon et en versa un peut sur son corps.

Lentement et précocieusement, elle commença à étaler la potion sur ses bras, ses jambes et sa poitrine, répandent une douce chaleur dans son corps.

Une fois ce doux traitement finis, la douleur c'était atténué. C'est à contrecœur quelle quitta la baignoire et attrapa la serviette que l'elfe lui tendait.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, Merci à Aurélie Malfoy pour ses douces reviews!

Chapitre 3:

Alors qu'elle glissait doucement la serviette sur son corps, elle décida d'examiner ce dernier de plus près à l'aide d'un grand miroir

Sa peau était plus blanche que l'ivoire, ses yeux plus noirs que les Ténèbres les plus profonds et ses cheveux devenus noir dû au manque de soleil étaient de couleur ébène, contrastant avec sa couche corporel et durcissant ses traits.

Ci et là des fils d'argent parcouraient sont corps preuve de la violence des coups quelle avait reçue.

Elle était maigre aussi, tellement maigre. Ses côtes et autres os ressortaient . Elle qui n'avait jamais était maigre auparavant, elle n'était que chair sur os.

Elle hésitait entre rire ou pleurer. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mérité cela ?

Elle avait toujours était sage, calme, bien élevé! Qu'avait-elle fait pour tant de douleur ?!

La Gryffondor renifla dédaigneusement. L' Elfe ne voulait pas lui dire qui était le Maître. Soit. Elle avait une idée et espéré se tromper... Seulement...

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Des habits étaient déposés sur une chaise. Elle les examina de plus près et eut un frisson d'horreur.

Les habits en question étaient une mini jupe noire, des collants en vinyl , accompagnés par un débardeur rouge lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril.

Comme sous-vêtements, elle trouva un string noir, simple completant un soutient-gorge noir, entouré de dentelles de la même couleur.

Hermione déglutit. Devait-elle porter ça ?

Elle se tourna vers L'Elfe et demanda d'une voix plaintive :

« Est-ce bien pour moi ?

-Assurément, c'est ce que le Maître m'as dis! Affirma Loly »

Hermione soupira. De quoi avait-elle l'air habillé ainsi. On dira qu'elle sortait tout droit des quartiers louches de Londres.

« Miss! Êtes-vous prête ? S'impatienta l'Elfe

-Oui j'arrive. Mais, je ne vais pas marcher en collant dans cette.. Maison ? Manoir ? »

Comme si elle s'attendait à cette question, Loly, se dirigea vers un placard et sortit un paire de longues bottes noires.

La Gryffondor cru qu'elle aller s'évanouir à leur vue. Elle ressemblait a une...

* Une.... Une catin! * pensa à contre cœur la prisonnière

« Suis-je vraiment obligée de porte ces choses affreuses ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un soupir énervée.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez me suivre, miss.

-Euh oui bien sûr... »

N'ayant pas l'habitude de porter des talon comme ceux des bottes, Hermione se tordit plusieurs fois les chevilles mais ne dis rien.

Elle marchait dans des couloirs sombres, si sombre...

Voilà à peut près dix longues minutes que la Gryffondor suivait l'Elfe et elles n'avaient pas encore croisé un chat.

Les murs étaient humides, sales, recouverent de mousses ci et là.

Tout les dix mètres, une torche était accroché aux murs, éclairant les couloirs.

Deux hommes étaient devant elle, quelques mètres plus loin adossés contre un mur.

Hermione baissa la tête et passa rapidement.

Une main attrapa son poignet la forçant à se retourner

« Alors ma belle, tu veux nous fuir ? Ricana l'un des deux hommes visiblement des mangemorts

-Ne me touchez pas! »

Hermione se débâtais comme elle le pouvait, mais ils été deux, elle, elle était toute seule.

Le premier posa ses yeux bleu dans le décolleté de la jeune fille. Rapidement, il commença a caressa sa poitrine à travers le tissus. « Alors ça te plaît? » Hermione cria mais le second mangemort lui ballonna la bouche de sa main étouffant son cris.

Loly ne savait que que faire. Prise d'un élan de courage, elle cria désespérément :

« Elle est pour le maître! Vous devriez déjà être à la réunion! »

Au seul son du mot « Maître », les mangemort la lâchèrent et partir à la réunion.

La jeune fille poussa un bref « Merci » à l'Elfe et reprirent leur marche.

Quelques minutes suivirent et elles arrivèrent devant un grande double porte en bois.

« C'est Ici » et l'Elfe parti dans un PLOP sonore.

Voilà Ce sera tout pour le moment. Je vous promet la suite bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais le retard est impardonnable mais je suis partie deux semaines chez mon oncle dans le midi sans pc ni rien.

Et puis j'arrive mieux a écrire quand je suis déprimée...

Bref' je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de correctrice...

----

Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte, tremblotante comme jamais.

Elle devait le faire. Pour ses amis.

Pour elle.

Pour le monde.

Elle se devait de réussir.

Elle était une Gryffondor !

Que faisait-elle encore de se côté de la porte ?

Elle devrait être en face de Voldemort !

Dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ses actes !

D'une montée d'adrénaline, elle appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte d'un geste brusque.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia.

Une Table.

Des Hommes.

Du Noir.

Un Trône.

Lui.

Elle ne savait que faire.

Tous la regardaient.

Les visages des Mangemorts reflétaient divers émotions.

Haine.

Envie.

Dégout.

Désir

Et Lui. Satisfaction.

Elle s'avança vers celui qui reposer fièrement sur son trône, ignorant les chuchotements et gestes sur son passage.

Elle s'arrêta moins de deux mètres de son ennemi et le fixa pupilles dans pupilles.

Il fut le premier a parler :

« Te crois tu en position de me défier, Sang-de-bourbe ? Se moqua Voldemort

-Quel que soit ma position, je vous déffirai, pourriture! Cracha la jeune fille

-C'est sur que des maintenant, tu vas en connaître des positions ! »

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

Quand elle compris le jeu de mots de Voldemort, un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

« Tu comprends vite. Mais c'est normal pour une Miss-je-sais-Tout non ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir fais venir ici ? Et surtout dans cette... accoutrement, ajouta Hermione dans regardant dédaigneusement ce qui lui servaient d'habits.

-N'as- tu pas une idée ? »

Oh si, elle avait une idée mais elle espérait de tout son être se tromper. Il ne pouvait faire ça! Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était prisonnière. Et lui la retenait. Elle était à sa merci...

Cependant, elle murmura :

« Je.... Je ne sais pas du tout! »

Voldemort s'esclaffa. Il était certain qu'elle savait. Comme il aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes. Comme il aimait les voir trembler devant lui. Oui c'était un Sadique.

« Viens par là...Viens vers moi... dit-il d'une voix envoutante

Hermione fixait les pupilles rouge flamboyant. Elle devait résister. Elle était obligé.

Le Lord Noir rageait intérieurement que la Gryffondor ne cède pas. Il releva la tête et reprit son sérieux.

« Nous allons faire un marché. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

« Comme tu le devines certainement, tu n'es pas dans cette tenue pour rien »

La respiration d'Hermione s'arrêta.

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Durant précisément un moi et un jour, tu seras la... catin du manoir a partir de ce soir. Les trente-et-un jours passaient, je te rendrais ta liberté. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hermione blêmit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Visiblement oui.

Voldemort attendait la réponse impatiemment.

*C'est une Gryffondor, elle ne peut qu' accepter *

Que devait-elle répondre.

Elle devait sortir d'ici. C'était certain. Mais pourrait-elle faire ce que Voldemort lui propose ?

Elle ne savais que répondre.

Et voilà

Oui je sais on avance pas mais ça va venir ne vous inquiéter pas!

Review please =)


	6. Chapter 6

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce euh retard. Non même pas. Car je n'ai pas de chapitre près. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose, formatage du pc, déménagement mais rien ne m'excuse.

Je veux aussi remercier tout les revieweurs car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie de reprendre ma fic.

Aussi j'hésite sur le déroulement de ma fic et je ne sais pas comment écrire la rencontre Voldemort/ Hermione.

Je pense écrire la suite ce soir, la musique dans les oreilles. Vous verrez bien demain ou dans quelques jours. Et puis, je reprends les cours lundi alors il va bien falloir que je m'occupe durant ces longues heures assise sur une chaise faisant mal à mes fesses =D

Bref je vous remercie encore et encore


End file.
